Board games have been a popular source of entertainment for a number of years. A number of games and methods of play have been developed and used.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,922 relates to a game where the players select, by random chance, a succession of binary digits which correspond to operations performed in the arithmetic logic unit of a digital computer. Operations are then carried out on the digit sequences accordingly. Through these digit sequences and subsequent operations, the player learns the basics of binary mathematics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,730 relates to an interactive learning system involving, in particular, syntax-intensive subject matter. The system analyzes a player's entries for syntactical correctness, and generates feedback information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,339 relates to a mathematical educational game having circuitous individual paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,447 relates to a multiplication game for teaching arithmetic. The game includes a game board having a travel route divided into segments, where at least some of the segments has an arithmetic problem. Solving the arithmetic problem correctly allows a player to advance along the travel route.